AnnaBeth Nass
Annabeth, is a friend of Lemon Breeland, Crickett and also (more secretly) of Zoe Hart's. Involvement *Member of the Belles. *Member of the Memory Matrons. Chosen by Delia Ann Lee as her replacement for the lead Memory Matron spot. *Prior to becoming lead Memory Matron, AnnaBeth maintained a blog - AnnaBeth's Blog- which can still be seen on the Bluebell website. 'Romantic Involvment' *'Jake Nass' Annabeth's ex-husband never seen on screen fell in love with a woman from Baton Rouge and left her. Also, in matters of the bedroom had all the touch of a plumber trying to un-clog a sink, and his idea of theatre was a carwash. *'Jonah Breeland' Lemon said "you two always did have sparks" (Take Me Home, Country Roads) the date was a disaster,however it did look like Jonah wanted to take it farther. *'Lavon Hayes' Annabeth's current boyfriend shes had a thing for him for a long time even when she was married to Jake. (Oh yes I was amazed!) Family AnnaBeth's husband, Jake was first mentioned on her blog, in a post about the Memory Matrons' Silent Auction, where the two adopted a coonhound puppy.AnnaBeth's Blog Entry 2: Bidding For A Doggone Good Cause – The Memory Matrons’ Silent Auction It was revealed in Disaster Drills & Departures that AnnaBeth's husband Jake left her for a waitress that he met and fell in love with while on business trips to Baton Rouge. After he left, AnnaBeth pretended as though nothing had happened, doing all the chores and yardwork after dark to give everyone the impression Jake was still around. However, this routine was difficult on AnnaBeth's body and kept her neighbor, Delma Warner awake at night. It was Zoe Hart who finally figured out AnnaBeth's situation, after which AnnaBeth shared the news of her ended marriage with her friends, and the town. Notes/Trivia *Competed in the 2011 Gumbo Cook-Off.AnnaBeth's Blog Entry 9: Gumbo-shoe *Is attracted to Mayor Lavon Hayes.AnnaBeth's Blog Entry 13: Slow and Steady (and Special Treatment) Wins the Race *Kissed Lavon Hayes in Lovesick Blues. *It is suggested and later revealed by AnnaBeth to Lemon that AnnaBeth and Lavon have slept together. (Take Me Home, Country Roads) *She and Lavon starting dating (Why Don't We Get Drunk? - Episode 2.18) *Entered her turtle, The Shell Obama, who lost to Delia Ann Lee's Margaret Mitchell in the second heat, into the 2011 Turtle Derby.AnnaBeth's Blog Entry 13: Slow and Steady (and Special Treatment) Wins the Race *AnnaBeth's sleep-with list (Mistress & Misunderstandings): 1. Lavon Hayes, 2. Lavon Hayes, 3. Wade Kinsella, 4. Hank Dority *AnnaBeth has a slightly senile Aunt Irene. (Mistress & Misunderstandings) *In the episode pages of The Gambler and Where I Lead Me, it looks like she appeared in them. *She is current girlfriend of Mayor Lavon Hayes (On The Road Again) *Annabeth drives a silver 4 door Ford pickup truck with a dstinctive horn plate number 4P02715 (On The Road Again) *Annabeth only wears dresses or skirts (one time seen in pants Mistress & Misunderstandings). *Annabeth's favorite drink, ice tea, is seen in multiple episodes. The first instance was in Hells Bells. *Annabeth is the first character outside the main cast to star in her own scene (I'm Moving On). *Annabeths favorite color green can almost always be seen in her outfits in someform (also color of her eyes). *Annabeth has appeared in 31 episodes more than any other character outside the main cast (currently tied with Tom Long). *Annabeth is only woman in show to be seen in bedroom scene (outside of Zoe and Lemon). *Annabeth is involved in a secret friendship triangle wtih Zoe and Lemon (On The Road Again). *Annabeth and Zoes friendship could be called ABZ. *The pot Annabeth drops on the floor when she first kisses Lavon is the same one he loans to Zoey for the gumbo cook off. *Lemon and Lavon are the only two characters to ever visit Annabeths house ( Lovesick Blues). *The jacket Annabeth wore to the town meeting about the flu ( Lovesick Blues) is the sameone the woman was wearing on the plane that Zoey was sitting next to.( On The Road Again). *Among the female characters Annabeth has the most female friends Lemon , Zoey ,Cricket and Magnolia. *Annabeth has kissed Lavon more than any other woman 5 times and counting. *The costume shirt Annabeth gave to Lavon to wear in Walkin' After Midnight is the same one he wore on stage in The Kiss. *Annabeth got kisses from both Wade (cheek) and Lavon in second season final in fact she was the only woman kissed in whole episode. ( On The Road Again). Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Bluebell Resident Annabeth Nass Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Annabeth